


Sprained Wrist

by taciturnchild



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bullying, Comfort, M/M, Sadstuck, Self-Loathing, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taciturnchild/pseuds/taciturnchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro finds out about Dave being bullied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sprained Wrist

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries. GAH! But, this one shot is based off this picture!
> 
> https://31.media.tumblr.com/7175a5e7218682b2d58409936d870930/tumblr_mt1eq3z3wz1ry9ctco1_500.png 
> 
> Ignore my silly typos, errors, whatever! I never proofread cos I'm lazy as fuck. Haha! But yeah, just ignore them and if I find any I might fix them if I remember. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Dave Strider** : The boy with ruby red eyes, blonde hair, and one badass big bro. School was great for him, the teachers loved him. School wasn't really a problem for Dave, he got pretty good grades, he had friends, he was just another ordinary student. Things changed when they moved, though. Dave had to leave his best friend, John Egbert. They had been friends since Dave moved to Washington in the second grade. They were inseparable. They always went over to each others' house, only leaving because of homework, and school. They lived about a block away from each other, which was quite nice for the two. Dave loved everything about John. He especially loved his bright, blue eyes. Something Dave wished he could have instead of his own eyes.

Dave didn't like much about him; he had discolored eyes. They were red, a ruby red. Humans don't have those eye colors. He didn't have a father either, only his older brother, Dirk. But, he doesn't exactly go by that. It's just Bro. John has a father, one who loves to bake things for his son. He wishes Bro did some sort of baking. Dave always had sweets at John's house, but when he returned home, there wasn't a single sweet anywhere.

Another thing about Bro is that he loves his puppet, Lil Cal. Sometimes, Dave thinks Bro loves that puppet more than him. Bro never really interacted with Dave, only for when Dave needed help with his homework, or if he was giving Dave another lesson with his katanas. Whenever Dave had nightmares, Bro was always there. No matter what. Even if he was at work late, Dave would call, and Bro wouldn't hang up until Dave stopped crying, or had fallen asleep.

But Dave sometimes never told/gone to Bro when he had nightmares. He would stay up until the sun was up, his mind haunted with the image of the nightmare. Why? Because he was growing up. Bro told him that he didn't always need his older Bro when he had nightmares. There were (and still are) times where he has nightmares of Bro _dying_. Whenever he had those nightmares, he would peek his head into Bro's room, and see that Bro wasn't dead, he didn't have anything impaled into his chest, nothing. He would run back to his room, tears slowly running down his face.

He wouldn't let go of his stuffed bunny he had gotten from off the street. Yeah, it's kinda lame, but it made Dave feel like he wasn't always alone. He was kinda like friend. A guardian. Someone who is there to listen. The bunny's name was Mimzi, a girl bunny. Dave made it a girl, although it could've been a boy. Bro sometimes made fun of Dave for having a girl friend that's a bunny, but Dave didn't care. Mimzi was his best friend -besides John- and she was always there for him. It was quite nice knowing that someone is always there, even if they aren't alive or breathing. Not exactly dead, but you get it.

 

"Bro, what do you mean, we're moving? I can't leave! I can't leave John, Bro!" Dave shouts at his older brother. His job was making them move all the way to New Hampshire. All the way across the country.

"Dave, we have to. My boss is making me go over there to work. Start packing, we are leaving tomorrow morning," Bro says, and walks off to his room.

"Thanks for the heads up, Bro! Great fucking timing . . . " Dave muttered the last part, grumpily walking to his room. He took out his red suitcase, throwing all his clothes into it. He stopped about half way through his packing, only to tell John about him moving.

**-turntechGodhead [TG] started pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 5:39 P.M.**

TG: dude

TG: i got bad news

TG: like really bad and sad news

EB: what is it?! did something happen?

TG: bros boss is making him work all the way down at new hampshire

TG: and hes taking me with him

TG: i was going to ask if i could live at your place but i knew i wouldnt be able to

EB: oh no!

EB: im gonna really, really miss you, dave!

EB: when are you leaving? i hope not too soon.

TG: uh tomorrow morning

EB: dammit

EB: are you packing right now?

EB: maybe if you finish up early you can hang at my place before you fly out to new hampshire!

TG: im about half way done

TG: i could hurry my ass and get to your place

EB: oh shit i forgot!

TG: wait what

EB: you cant come over, dave . . .

TG: why not

TG: dude why the fuck not

EB: its with my dad! i have to go over to some neighbors house because they are having a celebration for my dads promotion, and i have to help serve and surprise my dad

TG: oh thats understandable

TG: we still can talk through this right

EB: dave i hope you arent mad at me!

TG: nah man

TG: i understand that youre giving you dad a celebration for that kind of thing

TG: im gonna finish packing

TG: see you later

**-turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 5:47 P.M.-**

Dave wipes at his eyes, brushing away any tears. This one time, the one time Dave wants to see his best friend; he can't. The one time he will ever see his best friend, _he can't_. Dave finishes his packing. He threw himself onto his bed, tears flowing from his garnet eyes, and onto his pillow. He let out a loud sob, his hands clenching onto the sheets. He continued to cry, and sob loudly. He didn't want to move. He didn't want to leave Washington and John.

_He doesn't want to leave._

Bro enters Dave's room, seeing him on the bed, crying. He rushes over to him, avoiding his suitcase. He sits on the edge of the bed, his hand carefully touching Dave's back. Dave freezes, a hiccup coming from his mouth.

"B-Bro?" Dave mumbled into the pillow. Was he actually here? Actually here to comfort him?

"Dave, what's wrong? I know you don't want to move, but it's for the best--"

"What part of it is the 'best', huh Bro? Are you happy that I have to move across the country away from my only best friend?" Dave sits up, shouting back at his brother.

"Dave, no! I hate it knowing that you are moving away from your best friend, but it's for my job. You know this, Dave. I know you do," Bro says calmly.

Dave glares at him. "You know what? Fuck you! _Fuck_  you! I don't care, just, just leave me alone!" Dave started crying again, and he got up, running out the door.

Bro watched with wide eyes, as his younger brother ran out. He heard a slam, then the sound of a slide lock sliding into place. Bro sighed. Dave had locked himself in the bathroom. What had he done? He just made his younger brother, whom he loved so, so much, hate him. Bro got up and walked out of Dave's room, sitting on the couch, taking his hat off and running his fingers through his hair. He hoped he can fix this. Maybe once they move to New Hampshire, Dave will like it once he gets used to it.

Hopefully.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Today was the first day of Dave's new school. And Dave wasn't ready for it at all.

First, he knew no one. Second, he had no idea where all the classrooms are, even with a stupid map. Third, he has no idea who the teachers are. He walked into the school building, looking around. He stopped at the front office, grabbing his schedule and a copy of directions around the school. He walked down, looking for locker #122. He found it, and there was a bunch of other people surrounding it. He looked at them, and one looked back. The guy started talking to his friend, and soon they were all looking at Dave.

"It's the new kid."

"Is he wearing red colored contacts?"

"Why is there a broken record on his t-shirt?"

They kept murmuring things, and Dave walked in between their group to his locker. He opened it, and put his backpack in there. Dave grabs his binder from his bag, holding pencils, paper, his book, everything. It just kinda keeps things more organized. The bell rings, and Dave gets up, following the map to find the math room. He had study hall first period, since he wasn't in choir. The study hall was just held in the math room. Dave looked around the class room, seeing other kids reading, doing homework, and some drawing. 

Dave took out a photo from his binder It was a picture of him and John, about two weeks before Dave left. John had just won the Student of the Month award at their school, and Dave had taken him out to the pizza shop to celebrate. Nothing too fancy, just a good ol' hangout with his best friend. They had played a few games there, and Dave had won John a stuffed lizard from the crane machine. 

Dave sighed and shoved the picture back into his binder. He looked around, and there was a kid peeking from behind his shoulder. Dave's eyes widened, and he turned around, pulling his book out and reading it. There were a couple whispers, and then the bell rang.

When science started, no one even acknowledged Dave. Not even the teacher. They kept talking about bacteria, and Dave was beyond lost. He tried taking notes, but he couldn't keep up. He would've spoke up, but if people already judge him, why make it worse by making others know you exist? The bell finally rang, and Dave was the first out. 

Lunch swung around, and Dave sat at the edge of a table, away from everyone else. Now, Dave, don't you dare complain about being alone. You aren't sitting with anyone, you didn't sit with anyone. You never asked if you could sit with anyone. But, that's okay. You're used to being alone, since John didn't always sit with you. He had other friends, not just you.

As the day went on, a few words were said to Dave. And they weren't kind. As Dave walked home, a few people threw rocks at him, and Dave ran the rest of the way back home. He ran into their apartment, not even taking his shoes off, and ran straight for his room. He slammed his door shut, dropping his bag and flying onto his bed, a few tears escaping. What had he done? Why do they already hate him?

Dave sat up, and went on his phone, seeing if John was on. He wasn't at the moment, and Dave sighed. He locked his phone, and tossed somewhere on his bed. He has no idea what the hell they are even learning in this new school. Last science lesson Dave had was on DNA and now at this new school they're talking about eubacteria and archaebacteria. Dave sat up, wiping at his eyes. Hopefully, things go better tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

Yeah, things didn't go well tomorrow, or even for the next few school weeks. Dave was constantly being bullied.

1) For his garnet colored eyes.

2) Because he told people about Bro and they make fun of him for a 'lame' Bro.

3) He has no parents, and his brother watches him.

4) For who he is. 

Bro was stuck with work, so Dave always walked back to their apartment. Which gives the bullies to hurt him. Once, he came home with a bloody nose, and he was able to fix it up before Bro got home. So, Bro has no clue. Dave thinks that if he tells Bro anything about the bullying, he'll go crazy and most likely hurt the people hurting him. And then he probably goes to jail, which makes thing way worse. So, Dave keeps his trap shut. Bruises are probelms, but Dave makes easy lies to cover the story up. Bro usually falls for them, but sometimes he doesn't. Then he'll ask if Dave is being bullied, and then Dave will say that him and his friends were just wrestling, and it got a little rougher than usual. 

But today, Dave was sure he was screwed. The football jocks had come and had done something to his wrist, either broken or sprained. Also, they gave him a cut lip and most likely to be a black and blue eye. Then Bro will for surely know that it wasn't a 'rougher' fight. He isn't that dumb. He knows when something big is up after awhile, and this is his chance to find out.

Dave was running, holding his wrist to his chest. Soon he tripped on his own feet to the ground, scraping his knees and hitting his wrist on the cement. He shouted out in pain, closing his eyes tight. He felt tears forming, and he held them back. He got up, and continued running home. Tears were going down his face by the time he was inside. He dropped his bag, put his good arm to his face, wiping tears while he ran to his room. He ran into someone, falling back onto the ground. He blinked a few times, looking up to see Bro. 

Wait, Bro?!

"Dave? Dave, what happened," Bro helps Dave up, seeing the condition he is in.

"B-Bro, I'm f-fine," Dave lies. He knows Bro isn't going to fall for it.

"Dammit, Dave! Quit lyin' to me! Tell me what the absolute fuck happened to you!" Bro was pulling Dave by his good arm into the bathroom.

Dave sat down on the toliet cover, a few tears still going down his face. Bro got out the first aid kit, and started digging around until he found a roll of white tape. He carefully grabbed his wrist, wrapping the tape carefully, yet tightly, around his wrist. Dave cried out as pain went through his wrist, and he tried pulling away. Bro kept a grip near his elbow, keeping his arm there. Once finished, Dave pulled his wrist back instantly, keeping it to his chest.

"Explain.  _Now,_ " Bro said in a deep voice, leaning against the bathroom counter.

Dave stayed quiet, but then started talking. "Fine, I got pushed around a bullied a little, but this is a one time thing, Bro. It's not going to happen again."

"A one time thing?! Dave, they're gonna do it again if they were able to do this to you!" Bro raised his voice, not leaning against the counter anymore.

"Bro, it wont! I swear, it wont!" Dave lied again. Dave knew it was going to happen again.

"Dave, I'm calling the school about this. I don't care what you say, I'm calling them and it's going to come to an end. Is this why you had those bruises? Cut lips?" Bro asked, looking at Dave's face. He looked at the swollen lip, then to the black and blue eye. 

Dave kept quiet, now looking down. He sniffled, then wiped at his eyes. Bro was quick to react, hugging Dave tightly as possible without hurting his wrist. Dave started crying into Bro's chest, and Bro held him close. Bro lifted him up from the toilet cover, carrying him bridal style out of the bathroom. He took Dave to his room, and sat down on his bed. Dave had his arms wrapped around Bro's neck, his face buried into his chest.  **  
**

Tears soaked into Bro's polo shirt, but Bro didn't care. His younger brother had gotten beat up, and Bro understood. If he had to let out, and if crying was letting it out, fine. If it made Dave feel any better, Bro did not care. After awhile, Dave pulled away, wiping at his eyes. Dave looked up at Bro, his eyes red (and one black and blue) and puffy.

"I'm s-sorry for not t-telling you anything s-sooner . . ." Dave said, his eyes filling with tears once again.

All Bro did was hug Dave again, rocking him back and forth, until all of Dave's sobs and hiccups subsided. And when they left, Dave was fast asleep in Bro's lap, sleeping peacefully. 


End file.
